cardinal_quest_2fandomcom-20200215-history
Score
The Score keeps track of the player's progress as they advance through an act. This final score is given once an act is finished or the player dies. Higher scores give higher amounts of Morale, which is used to unlock classes, purchase new Gears or Perks or purchase continues upon death. Several factors affect the final score, in short they are: * Difficulty chosen (with Suicide giving the most points). * How much net gold is collected (+). Spending will reduce your score. * How many enemies are killed (the more enemies, the more points). * How many turns were taken (-). * Using continues on the death screen (10% reduction each) * Number of levels cleared (+). If died, smaller score is awarded based on percentage of level cleared. Naturally, clearing all stages will result in the highest score. Many in-game archievements are dependant on getting high scores during acts. Notably, the "Impossible" archievement in Kongregate requires getting a final score higher than 120,000 points. Score Calculation Score depends on the following parameters: *Areas explored on the level = A''' **If you die on a level, '''A=''current level''-1, and you get a percentage modifier Afrac (in % form) for area explored on the current level. *Difficulty = D''' **1, 1.5, and 2, for Normal, Hard, and Suicide, respectively. *Continues = '''C *Gold = G''' *Kills = '''K *Time in "ticks" = t''' **Depends on current speed capped at 60. 1 turn = ((60/speed)-1 rounded up) ticks. **1 tick is 6 seconds. Displayed time is rounded to the nearest second, but still counts toward score. As such, the following formulas will only be accurate to 4 or 5 significant digits. If Act clear: \definecolor{litegray}{gray}{0.90}\definecolor{cqbg}{rgb}{.14,.08,.25} \pagecolor{cqbg}\color{litegray}(5000A+10000 + 100K + 10G - t)\cdot D\cdot 0.9^C Python version (for mobile site and light backgrounds that don't render the formula well.): (5000*A + 10000 + 100*K + 10*G - t) * D * (0.9)**C If no Act clear: \definecolor{litegray}{gray}{0.90}\definecolor{cqbg}{rgb}{.14,.08,.25} \pagecolor{cqbg}\color{litegray}(5000A+50A_{frac} + 100K + 10G - t)\cdot D\cdot 0.9^C Python version: (5000*A + 50*A_frac + 100*K + 10*G - t) * D * (0.9)**C Simplification If playing on suicide difficulty with the act completed and no continues, and ticks are converted to seconds, the equation simplifies down to the following: Act 1 '''A=7, D'''=2, '''C=0 \definecolor{litegray}{gray}{0.90}\definecolor{cqbg}{rgb}{.14,.08,.25} \pagecolor{cqbg}\color{litegray}90000+200K+20G-12t Act 2 A'''=8, '''D=2, C'''=0 \definecolor{litegray}{gray}{0.90}\definecolor{cqbg}{rgb}{.14,.08,.25} \pagecolor{cqbg}\color{litegray}100000+200K+20G-12t Act 3 '''A=9, D'''=2, '''C=0 \definecolor{litegray}{gray}{0.90}\definecolor{cqbg}{rgb}{.14,.08,.25} \pagecolor{cqbg}\color{litegray}110000+200K+20G-12t Examples *Act 1, suicide difficulty, 137 kills, 802 gold, and 45:00 yields 101040: ** \definecolor{litegray}{gray}{0.90}\definecolor{cqbg}{rgb}{.14,.08,.25} \pagecolor{cqbg}\color{litegray}90000+200\cdot 137+20\cdot 802-12\cdot 45\cdot 60 = 101040 **Actual score was 101032. Error of about 0.0079183%. *Act 2, suicide difficulty, 133 kills, 800 gold, and 33:09 yields 118732: ** \definecolor{litegray}{gray}{0.90}\definecolor{cqbg}{rgb}{.14,.08,.25} \pagecolor{cqbg}\color{litegray}100000+200\cdot 133+20\cdot 800-12\left(33\cdot 60+9\right) = 118732 **Actual score was 118730. Error of about 0.0016845%. *Act 3, suicide difficulty, 143 kills, 950 gold, and 43:17 yields 126436: ** \definecolor{litegray}{gray}{0.90}\definecolor{cqbg}{rgb}{.14,.08,.25} \pagecolor{cqbg}\color{litegray}110000+200\cdot 143+20\cdot 950-12\left(43\cdot 60+17\right) = 126436 **Actual score was 126430. Error of about 0.0047455%. Getting to 120000 Getting the 120000 is arguably the most challenging achievement to get. A good strategy must balance speed, kills, and gold collection. It seems that it's only feasible to achieve this on Acts 2 and 3 on Suicide, so we can use the following (t in seconds): \definecolor{litegray}{gray}{0.90}\definecolor{cqbg}{rgb}{.14,.08,.25} \pagecolor{cqbg}\color{litegray}50K+5G-3t=5000 for Act 2 \definecolor{litegray}{gray}{0.90}\definecolor{cqbg}{rgb}{.14,.08,.25} \pagecolor{cqbg}\color{litegray}50K+5G-3t=2500 for Act 3 For the rest of this section, assume Suicide difficulty. Hints for Maximizing Score *Each minute will cost 7200 points, as each second costs 12. Generally, if a single enemy is over 10 spaces away, it's not worth it to go out of your way to kill it. *Don't use a continue ever. *Buying an item will cost at the very least 800 points. Try to get by without buying stuff. *Every 5 gold gets you 100 points. Don't go out of your way to get low-grade equips. Plausible Strategy/Strategies This is the only one I've ever even reached 120000 with (without RAM hacking), so I'll talk specifics in depth. *Class: Ranger. Final level 8. *Skills: Animal Bond, Bow, Berserk, Glide, Dispel **I had teleport, but I didn't use it much. I elected to use Berserk instead. **Glide was useful on Shiurath's Domain. Just be wary of Daze. **Dispel was incredibly good for curing Daze. It can also stun Shiurath. **Berserk was kind of a nice speed boost in conjunction with Glide. The Atk bonus helps with Crits, I suppose. **Use Animal Bond on tough enemies, but be careful the dog isn't in the way of the enemy. The dog will get stomped by Minotaurs, Terrors, Palace Guards, etc. **Use Animal Bond to get the dog to attack Shiurath's eyes. Don't waste time on the tentacles. *Equip focus: Atk, Res, and maybe some Fth too. Daze is the worst part of the last half of Act 3. Final weapon was an Athame. *Perks: Sniper, Forager **Sniper for bow damage, Forager for the sleep powder. Toss the antivenom. You won't need it for Act 3. **Save the sleep powder for Shiurath *Skill Tree: Archery x3, Well Trained x3, Toughness **Use that bow! Keep your dog alive by moving out of line with it and the enemy. The enemy won't try to plow through your dog, especially the really tough ones. Your dog will still nip at the enemy, but they will more than likely ignore it. **Toughness definitely kept me alive on the last level. *143 Kills, 930 Gold, 43:17 completion. 0 deaths. *If you get a spyglass, use it on the raptors, or else you'll get swarmed fast. *Entering the final level, I had 3 healing potions, a sleep powder, an invisibility potion, and a Scroll of Summoning. I used everything but a healing potion. *Kiting is key, but don't spend too much time in an area. Category:Gameplay